


Keeping it Quiet

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bit of a double meaning, there, huh? Don't tell anyone about this affair, and when having said affair, don't make a soun-- OW!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Keep it quiet."

I looked up at him from my kneeling position at his feet. "Bit of a double meaning, there, huh? Don't tell anyone about this affair, and when having said affair, don't make a soun-- OW!" I wasn't disappointed by the slap of his belt against my bare back.

"I did put a gag in my bag, if you think you'll be needing it."

I smirked at him. "If anyone needs help staying quiet, it's you." This time, I didn't cry out with the blow, though I also didn't say anything else.

He picked up his bag and dumped it out on one of the beds, selecting a few items before turning back to me. Wordlessly, he fastened the ball gag around my head, cuffed my wrists and ankles and put them on a four-way connector to keep me kneeling, and slipped a blindfold over my eyes. A soft stroking through my hair relaxed me, and I leaned into His touch until He suddenly shoved me away from Him.

"Undress me, pet," He commanded, unbuckling the gag. I followed His voice and started clumsily on the buttons of His shirt, but as I ripped the first one with my teeth, He pushed me away impatiently. "Just the pants, little one." I heard Him removing the shirt as I carefully unzipped His pants, nuzzling His erection as I went.

As soon as His pants and boxers were out of the way, I began to lick and suck at Him, moaning softly as His taste exploded on my tongue. He gasped and groaned loudly, pulling the blindfold off my head as He wrapped my hair around His fingers. After a minute, He grabbed the gag that had been in my mouth for a short time. I watched as He sniffed at it, making a pleased sound before He flopped onto the bed, motioning for me to join him.

"Suck me," He said roughly, kneading my shoulder as I tried to climb on the bed, bound as I was. He got impatient quickly and lifted me bodily from under my arms, settling me on the mattress beside Him and pushing my head into His crotch. "Come when you want, but stay quiet. Gag yourself on my cock if you need to."

I moaned and began working on Him, muffling my cries of pleasure as He brought one hand down to my chest. He started getting loud as I took Him into my throat, and I looked up in amazement to see Him buckling my gag around His own head. The sight was enough to push me over the edge, and He followed soon after as I moaned around His cock.

"Jesus, Pet," He said softly, several minutes later. "What you do to me." He unfastened my arms and legs and pulled me into His arms. I snuggled into His warmth and felt Him stroking up and down my back, slowly bringing me back to my normal headspace.

I knew that as soon as He thought I was okay, he would pack his bag and walk out the door, so I fought every time to stay in subspace for as long as I could, but he relentlessly brought me back up. This time, before he left, he paused at the door before turning back to the bed.

"I'm going out of town this weekend," he told me softly. "I'll call you when I'm back, when it's safe." After another short pause, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Take care of yourself while I'm not here to do it for you."

As the door snicked shut behind him, I whispered, "Yes, Owner. Be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting in front of my computer when I walked in the front door, smoking one of those damn cigarettes.

"The hell are you doing in my apartment?"

He turned around in my chair. "Ahh, Agent Mulder. Your passwords are extraordinarily easy to guess. trustno1? Really? I'm disappointed."

I made a sound that came out as more of a growl than anything. "Good for you. Now why are you here?"

"Now now, that's not being a very welcoming host. Yes, I would like a beer, thank you. I'm here about a mutual acquaintance who seems to have decided to sell us both out - Alex Krycek?"

"How has he sold us both out? To each other?" I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it at him, but he just hung it neatly on the back of my desk chair.

"And so messy, too. What would your mother say?" He took a long drag from his cigarette, eyes never leaving my face. "To a third party. A lover."

I laughed. "And just who is this lover?"

He shrugged. "We, ah... haven't exactly figured that out yet. All we know is that Krycek calls him Owner and is, in return, called Pet, and that he tells his Owner everything he's learned about both of our efforts each time they meet."

"You haven't bothered to track your little pet?" I got myself a beer and sat on the couch, feet on the table. "Careless of you, isn't it."

"You don't seem overly concerned, Mr Mulder."

I shrugged. "I don't trust you, which you should have figured out from the password you so easily cracked. I do hope you don't assume that's the only password I use."

He nodded and stood. "Very well. We will continue our efforts, but if you wouldn't like to aid us, you won't know what we find out."

I grinned at him. "Oh, I'll find out. Now get out."

As the door closed behind him, I picked up my phone and dialed a number from memory.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Pet. Meet me at the diner in twenty minutes."


End file.
